


Meet Tracy and Hepburn

by writing_everyday



Series: King of My Heart 'Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: For Kellycriss25.Kurt and Blaine are dads.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: King of My Heart 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Meet Tracy and Hepburn

**Author's Note:**

> This somehow became very Kurt centered but it was very fun to write daddy!Kurt.

Blaine had one eye open when the hall light turned off and the bedroom door slowly crept back open. His husband was trying to be quiet but it was no use because Blaine was still up. If he turned to look at his alarm clock it would have read 2:35 a.m. 

“How bad is it?” Blaine asked as Kurt climbed back into bed. 

“101.”

“She can’t go to school.”

“Not until she’s fever free for 24 hours. She’ll have to go Thursday at the earliest,” Kurt said, “I can take off tomorrow.”

“I’ll use a sick day for Wednesday,” Blaine replied. 

“Is Hepburn alright?”

“Oh, he sleeps like a rock. Thank god.”

“But no fever?” Blaine asked.

“I felt his forehead, he’s completely fine.”

“A silver lining then.”

“Eh, don’t get too excited. He might still catch it. Tracy’s touched everything surface in this apartment. Who knows what her germs are on that the baby could’ve put in his mouth?” 

Blaine sighed. “You’re right.”

The following afternoon, Kurt's warming up some of his homemade chicken noodle soup (extra noodles per Tracy’s request) while the baby is napping. 

He knew he really ought to give Tracy a dose of cough syrup a few minutes early, put her down for a midday nap too, and get himself into bed. The saying was parents sleep when the baby does for a good reason. Unfortunately, no amount of medicine was going to get Tracy into bed. She was acting like she wasn’t even sick despite the hot forehead and cough. 

“Hey sweetie,” Kurt called out. 

“Yes daddy,” she replied, walking away from her play kitchen to the real one. 

“Soup’s ready. Why don’t you take a seat at the table?”

“Okay!” 

He brought out the soup for her and asked what kind of crackers she wanted. 

“Goldfish, obviously,” Tracy said.

Kurt swore she rolled her eyes. She _really_ was his and Blaine’s daughter, no question. While Tracy ate her lunch, Kurt checked on Hepburn, who was thankfully sleeping peacefully. He did not remember Tracy sleeping this well as a four-month-old. 

Hepburn made the sweetest sounds while he slept. Kurt could’ve sat in the white wooden rocking chair beside the crib and let his son’s gentle breathing lull him to sleep as well. But there was another more demanding child he had to attend to right now. 

Kurt walked back to the kitchen and put a hand on Tracy’s shoulder. 

“How’s the soup?” 

“Hot,” she told him. “Can I have more water?”

“Of course, two ice cubes?”

“Yes please.”

It was Blaine’s fault Tracy only took water with two ice cubes. She was under orders to only get juice when they went to restaurants because she often fought with waitstaff (something she, unfortunately, learned from Kurt). 

“Can we watch a movie after lunch?”

“You need to take more medicine first and I have to take your temperature.”

“After that?”

“Yeah, we can but Hepburn will be awake by then.”

“Okay,” Tracy said. “Can it be a Disney movie?”

“Of course, whatever you want sweetie.”

“Moana.”

Kurt nodded. 

An hour into the movie, Tracy was starting to fall asleep. Her sickness was finally catching up to her. When Kurt checked her fever earlier, it had dropped a few degrees. He texted Blaine an update but hadn’t checked his phone for a reply because Hepburn started to fuss in his crib. 

“Tracey, do you want to take a nap?” Kurt asked, adjusting Hepburn in his arms. “We can pause the movie and finish it when you wake up.”

“Okay, daddy,” she said. 

Kurt guided Tracy to her bedroom carrying the wool blanket she had been cuddling and the baby. Luckily, Tracy climbed right into bed and pulled the blanket around herself without prompting. Meanwhile, Kurt pushed the rocking chair closer to her bed.

“Will you tell us a story?”

He handed Tracy her favorite stuffed toy, a giraffe named Nicholas, who had been keeping the chair warm. Tracy tucked Nicholas under the covers as well and Kurt took a seat. 

“Sure, do you want to pick out a book?”

“Noooo,” she whined, “A real story.”

By real, she meant a true one about her fathers. Her favorite was the day they had her. She got a little bit of that self-centeredness from her egg donor, Rachel. 

“How about a new story about papa and I?”

“Okay!” she exclaimed, wiggling in anticipation. 

_“I refuse to have globe lights at my wedding,” Kurt said, crossing his arms._

_“Our wedding,” Blaine corrected. “Why not? It’s romantic.”_

_“I suppose you want to drink out of plastic cups to because of how we met.”_

_“If you want.” Blaine shrugged. “I think globe lights are cool.”_

_“You’re a dork.”_

_“Maybe but you still agreed to marry me.”_

_“That I did.” Kurt kissed him. “No globe lights.”_

_“No globe lights,” Blaine repeated._

“Those are lights like mine,” Tracy said, pointing at the strand of battery operated lights around her bed. 

“Yes, they are.”

“You met under globe lights,” she continued and Kurt hummed in agreement. “It’s like stars.”

“Exactly like stars,” he told her. 

_Kurt had his arms wrapped around his husband. They weren’t the only couple dancing at the moment but it felt like all eyes were on them. He supposed that was to be expected since they were the grooms after all._

_“You look so handsome,” he told Blaine._

_“Well, someone extremely talented designed my suit.” Kurt smiled._

_“Isabelle took my ideas and made them reality. She didn’t even spoil the surprise. I almost started crying when I met you at the altar.”_

_“Well, you should’ve cried because I would’ve looked less like a baby weeping over my soon-to-be husband before he even reaches me.”_

_“I love you.”_

_Blaine pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I love you.”_

_“There’s a nice breeze tonight.”_

_Blaine pulled back to stare at his husband. “Really? And I’m the corny one for wanting globe lights?”_

_“You got your lights, didn’t you?” Kurt teased._

_“And I got you.”_

_“Cheesy.”_

“Papa’s the master of cheese,” Kurt told Tracy.

“He likes puns,” she agreed. 

_“And you got your outdoor reception under the stars on a perfect night. I don’t know how you did it,” Blaine said. “The weather is perfect.”_

_“My mom used to say that if you want a perfect weather day you have to put your order in early. I guess I did just that.”_

_“Your order? To who?” Blaine questioned._

_“I always assumed she meant Mother Nature.”_

_“We’ll have to thank her later,” Blaine told him. “We can recycle extra hard on our honeymoon.”_

_Kurt broke out into laughter and pulled away from their dance._

_“You’re such a…”_

_“A what?” Blaine asked, daring him to finish._

_However, Kurt doesn’t give in._

_Instead, he said: “I’m so happy you’re mine.”_

_“Forever,” Blaine said, pulling his husband close again._

_“Forever.”_

“Tell us again, daddy,” Tracy demanded. 

“Sleep now,” he replied. 

Hepburn was fussy again wiggling around in Kurt’s arms, which meant he probably needed to eat. Kurt kissed Tracy and wished her sweet dreams before closing her bedroom door. Next, he headed to the kitchen to warm up a bottle for his son. 

As he fed the bottle to Hepburn, Kurt got out some supplies to cut up a mango for him. Once the bottle was emptied, Hepburn was put in his height chair while Kurt narrated his actions to the baby. 

“Okay, so first we wash our hands.”

Hepburn loved this as he giggled all the way through the routine up until Kurt had placed some small mango slices on his tray. One half of the fruit for baby and the other for Kurt. He watched Hepburn closely as the boy popped pieces of mango into his mouth. 

“Messy baby,” Kurt commented when Hepburn decided to squeeze the mango in his fist. “You eat like your papa.”

On cue, Blaine’s ringtone began to play. 

“Hi Bee,”

“Hey babe, how are the kids?”

“Tracy is napping and your son is making a mango mess in his fists.”

“My son?” Blaine repeated. “Have you seen yourself devour a cheesecake? Hepburn gets it from you.”

Kurt smiled and wiped some of the fruit dribbling down Hepburn’s face. 

“Her fever went down then?”

“Yeah but it’s still higher than normal.”

“Does the baby have it too?”

“Nope, he’s as healthy as ever.”

“And you?”

_“And do you, Kurt Hummel take Blaine Anderson to be your faithful husband?”_

_“I do.”_

_“Then,” their officiant said, “I do believe you are husband and husband. You may kiss.”_

_Kurt had been practicing the dip kiss with Blaine for weeks. They didn’t want anyone being dropped at the altar. It took about as many tries to get it right as it did to decide who would be the dipper and who would be the dippee. That is to say, once._

_Who cares if they played Rock, Paper, Scissors? Certainly not Kurt who won. Blaine, on the other hand, asked for a best 2 out of 3. Always a sore loser. They had agreed one game, unless it was a tie. Kurt picked paper and Blaine chose rock._

_“You’re afraid I’m going to beat you at Rock, Paper, Scissors?”_

_“No, I’m afraid that I’m going to beat you and I know what it does to you when I win so…”_

_“I’m sure,” Blaine promised. “One game and I’ll win.”_

_“Alright, sore loser. 1, 2, 3.”_

_So, Kurt was the dipper at their wedding._

“Kurt?” Blaine’s voice brought Kurt back to reality, sounding like this wasn’t the first time he had said his name. “Are you there? Service is so bad at this school.”

“I’m here,” Kurt replied. “Sorry, I was just thinking about our wedding.”

“Ah yes, the best day of your life.”

“More like the best day of yours, Mister.”

Kurt began cleaning up Hepburn and his tray from the mango slices so he put Blaine on speaker. 

“That’s Mister Anderson-Hummel to you, sir.” Blaine chuckled. “Seriously though, what about the greatest day of your life?”

“You’re asking for it.”

“I’m quivering in my slacks.”

“Well, I was telling Tracy about it.”

“Bedtime story?” he guessed.

“Yeah, and it just sent me back.”

“I love you,” Blaine told him.

“And I love you.”

“3 o’clock can’t come soon enough. I wanna be home with you and the kids.”

Kurt glanced at the clock. “Only two more hours, hon.”

“Too long.”

“You sound like your fourth graders.”

“Yeah, I know. They don’t get a break like I do though. They’re in art right now and I’m supposed to be grading quizzes but I wanted to check in instead.”

“Well, I’m always happy to help you procrastinate but I need you to be a teacher while you’re at school so you can take over as papa when you get home.”

“Right, I will. It’s the best job in the world.”

Hepburn smiled at Kurt just then.

“Yeah, it really is.”

Blaine told Kurt he’d see him soon and hung up with another ‘I love you.’ 

“Now, that you’re all clean again, what should we do while your sister’s sleeping?”

Hepburn just blinked at Kurt. 

“Let’s go look outside,” Kurt suggested and brought them over to the window. 

The baby followed Kurt’s finger as he pointed out different things from their apartment: the cars, a person jogging, a lazy cat sitting on a window ledge across the way, etc…This was the life Kurt always knew he wanted but he couldn’t have imagined how great it was going to be to build it with someone like Blaine.


End file.
